Bila Saatnya (KHR Version)
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Tentang Hibari yang menunggu Tsunahime terbangun dari komanya? / "Bila saatnya tiba, aku ingin kau tetap bahagia dan terus melangkah maju. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah tenang bila... " / AU, OOC, Typo, 18Fem27, Newbi, oneshoot pendek, alur cepat, DLL.


**BILA SAATNYA**

**Chara selalu milik **_**Amano Akira sensei**_** tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, FemTsuna, typo's, cerita pasaran, oneshoot pendek, alur cepat, Newbi difandom KHR.**

**Pairing : 18Fem27**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Hanya sebuah fict pendek yang Sao maksudkan untuk memenuhi my story dan dulu pernah Sao publish di Fb dan juga Fandom lain.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Bunyi mesin alat pemacu jantung mendominasi ruangan ini, ditambah suara tetesan infus yang terpasang ikut memecah keheningan suasana.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya nanar. Terlihat jelas dalam pandangan mata beriris abu metalku, seorang gadis manis tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan lebih dua hari berlalu dan dia tak juga sadarkan diri. Kuhembuskan napasku yang terasa berat seraya memutar-mutar leherku yang terasa sangat kaku. Kuraih sebelah tangannya yang terasa dingin, kemudian kugenggam erat dan kukecup penuh perasaan.

Tak kusangka, sosok gadis super ceria dan _hyperactive_ seperti Tsunahime atau sering dipanggil Tsuna ternyata memiliki penyakit yang sangat parah. Naas memang, selalu saja takdir tak pernah bisa diduga.

" Kenapa harus kamu? Kenapa harus Kanker otak?" Tanyaku parau. " Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan sejauh ini?"

Teringat jelas senyuman manis gadis berambut coklat panjang dan mata beriris coklat yang selalu menghiasi hariku, pelukan hangat dan juga tingkah malu-malu namun manjanya.

_" Hidup itu anugerah, sependek dan sesakit apapun kehidupan ini harus selalu kita syukuri."_ Ucapnya selalu dikala aku mengeluh tentang kehidupan.

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum getir saat mengingat semua kenangan tentangnya.

_**Cklek...**_

_**Krieet...**_

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan, sesosok wanita berambut sebahu setengah baya memasuki ruangan dan menepuk pundakku.

" Kyo_-kun_, makan dan istirahatlah sejenak. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ingat Tsuna_-chan _ itu kuat." Ungkapnya seraya tersenyum.

Kulihat jelas senyum yang nampak coba dikuatkannya. Aku sadar, beliau pasti jauh lebih khawatir dan sedih terhadap keadaan puteri semata wayangnya.

" Bibi sudah makan?"

Dia nampak menerawang sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanku.

' _Bohong. Aku tahu Bibi pun pasti tak bisa makan.'_ Batinku.

" Pergilah. Kasihan Tsuna_-chan_. Dia pasti akan sangat sedih kalau tahu kamu kurang makan dan tidur."

Akhirnya, dengan enggan aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi hangat terhidang tepat dihadapanku, aroma kopi yang biasanya terasa begitu menggoda, kini terasa hambar. Dengan perlahan kuseruput kopi tersebut. Rasa hangat terasa melewati kerongkonganku yang kering. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tak bisa makan dan tidur dengan cukup? Semenjak aku mendengar keadaannya yang kritis, aku langsung terbang dari Italia ke Jepang dan sejak saat itu mataku sulit untuk bisa terpejam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Setelah kurasa cukup beristirahat, aku pun kembali ke ruangan Tsunahime. Namun, langkahku harus terhenti di ujung pintu saat kudengar dokter tengah mengatakan keadaan Tsunahime pada Bibi Nana.

"Sudah hampir tak ada harapan lagi, Nyonya Sawada. Tsunahime, maksudku kondisi tubuh Tsunahime sudah semakin lemah dan semakin tak mampu bertahan dari penyakitnya. Tujuh tahun menderita penyakit ini, tubuhnya sudah tak mampu melawan dan menahan rasa sakit." Papar dokter tersebut dengan begitu berat.

Kulihat Bibi Nana nampak _shock _ dan terduduk lemas dikursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Tsunahime, air mata pun mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya yang nampak pucat dan lelah.

"Tsuna_-chan_ anak yang kuat, Dok. Dia tak mungkin menyerah. Dia selalu bilang, dia akan selalu bertahan. Ya, selalu bertahan. Dia bahkan bilang, ingin menikah dan punya anak, Dok." Paparnya parau sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menangis terisak.

" Kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Teruslah berdoa, karena semua ini kembali kepada kehendak Tuhan." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam saat Dokter Shamal melintas dan menyempatkan mengulas senyum tipis padaku. Sebuah senyum coba kusunggingkan pada wajah _stoic_-ku, namun kini tak hanya kekakuan yang membuatku gagal untuk mengulas senyum, perih dan sakit yang terlalu menusuk pun ikut membuatku semakin tak mampu.

" Tsuna_-chan_ pasti bisa bertahan. Dia menyayangi kita. Iya, 'kan, Kyo_-kun_?" Ungkap Beliau penuh harap.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam untuk beberapa saat lamanya, namun tiba-tiba terbayang senyum Tsunahime. "Iya, Bibi. Tsunahime pasti bisa." Jawabku kemudian, walau memang terdengar getir.

'_Kamu harus kuat Tsunahime. Pernikahan kita sudah dekat.' _Pintaku di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Aku menatap pasangan makan malamku yang nampak memakan makanannya dengan begitu khidmat. Suasana restoran dimana kami tengah menghabiskan waktu pun nampak sangat mendukung, nyaman dan juga cukup romantis. Menghembuskan napas pelan, aku pun mulai membuka mulutku guna memecah keheningan yang sudah cukup lama tercipta. Kukatakan kalimat tersebut dengan begitu mantap, kalimat yang pastinya akan mengubah sedikit hubungan diantara kami untuk ke depannya. "Aku ingin kita menikah. "<em>

_Terlihat jelas keterkejutan pada wajahnya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kurencanakan dengan matang, tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya aku pun mampu mengutarakan keinginanku padanya.__  
><em>

_"Hieeee... Menikah? Apa kau yakin? Aku... Aku rasa ini masih terlalu dini. Kita masih kuliah. " jawabnya terdengar gusar._

_Aku tercengang mendengar jawabannya. Ini sama sekali tak sesuai bayanganku. Bukankah wa__nita menginginkan sebuah keseriusan?_

_" Kyoya_-kun_, aku minta maaf. Aku belum siap. "_

_" Kapan? Kapan kau siap?" Tanyaku penuh harap, sama sekali tak peduli pada _ image_-ku yang terkenal sebagai pemuda _stoic._ " Aku akan menunggu. "__  
><em>

_Tsunahime nampak menerawang, terlihat kepedihan dimata beriris coklatnya. Senyum cerianya nampak menghilang. Kali ini aku tak mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirnya._

_" Kenapa harus aku? " Tsunahime menarik napas dalam. " Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa kau memilihku? Bukankah banyak yang mengagumimu?"_

_" Tsuna, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku mencintaimu, itu alasannya. "_

_" Tapi suatu hari nanti aku... Aku akan hilang ditelan waktu. Apa kau bisa menggantikanku?"_

_Aku menatapnya dan mengangkat naik alisku beberapa mili ke atas, " Apa maksudmu? "_

_Tsunahime terdiam cukup lama, membuatku semakin bingung._

_" Tsunahime?"_

_Diraihnya tanganku yang tersimpan semenjak tadi di atas meja dan menatapku sayu. " Bila saatnya tiba, aku ingin kamu tetap bahagia dan terus melangkah maju. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak akan tenang bila kamu hancur dan terpuruk. "_

_" Kata-katamu terlalu berbelit. Kamu seperti orang penyakitan yang bisa saja mati besok. Ada apa sebenarnya?" kejarku. _

_Tsunahime hanya terkekeh mendengarnya, wajahnya yang semula muram kembali terlihat ceria. __  
><em>

"_Memang aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?" Tsunahime melepaskan tanganku dan nencubit hidungku. " Aku sehat, cuma aku kaget mendengar kamu melamarku. Kerja dulu yang benar. Kalau kamu sudah kaya, nanti aku akan memikirkannya kembali. "_

_Aku mendengus pelan. " Dasar perempuan. Ternyata semua sama saja, matre. Kau membuatku berpikir kembali untuk menikah." Ucapku mencoba bermain-main.__  
><em>

_" Bukan matre, tapi realistis. Zaman sekarang cinta saja tidak cukup. Memangnya cukup hanya dengan makan cinta?"_

_" Apa bedanya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tak terasa air mataku telah menetes begitu saja. Kenangan indahku dengannya membuat hatiku sesak. Ingin aku kembali mengulang masa lalu. Persetan dengan image-ku untuk saat ini. Semakin hari kondisi Tsunahime semakin memburuk. Aku dan Bibi Nana hanya bisa berdoa dan memasrahkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.<p>

" Tsuna_-chan_, kasihan dia. Sudah hampir empat bulan tapi dia masih belum siuman. Bibi rasa mungkin sebaiknya kita—"

" Tidak, Bibi..." Aku menatap beliau tak percaya. "Tsuna pasti sembuh, kita harus percaya. Kita tak boleh menyerah. Dokter itu bukan Tuhan. Tsuna tak mungkin kalah begitu saja. Kita tidak bisa melepaskan semuanya. Alat-alat itu membantu Tsuna untuk bertahan. "

"Tapi Bibi tak bisa melihat Tsuna_-chan_ terus seperti itu. Kasihan dia, sudah terlalu lama menderita. Bibi rela kalau memang Tsuna_-chan_ harus pergi." Isaknya.

Harapan semakin jauh rasanya, pengakuan Bibi Nana semakin menohok hatiku. Aku memang tunangannya, tapi Ibunya lebih berhak menentukan.

" Bi, tolong beri dia sedikit kepercayaan lagi. Aku yakin Tuhan pasti nemberi keajaiban. Aku mohon. "

Beliau semakin terlihat gusar. "Entahlah, Kyo-_kun_. Semua terasa buntu. Tujuh tahun dia telah berjuang dengan begitu keras. Haruskah dia menderita lebih lama? Tiga bulan lebih dia koma, rasanya hati Bibi hancur." Ujarnya kemudian berlalu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam nenatap kepergian beliau, aku mengerti jelas perasaannya. Kuarahkan pandanganku kembali menembus kaca kecil yang ada pada pintu, terlihat jelas wajah pucat Tsunahime yang tertidur tiada berdaya.

"Haruskah aku melepasmu?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>" Arrghh... "<p>

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan was-was, mimpi buruk tentang kepergian Tsunahime semakin sering kualami.

Aku berjalan perlahan kearah Tsunahime yang semakin memucat. Dadaku terasa sesak membuat napasku tersenggal. Kukecup keningnya perlahan, dingin terasa kulitnya dibibirku.

"Tsuna, sadarlah. Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana bisa karnivora sepertiku hidup tanpa herbivora sepertimu? " Ucapku parau.

Kuarahkan pandanganku kearah jam yang tergantung manis di dinding, tepat jam dua dini hari. Badanku terasa lemas. Dengan enggan aku pun kembali kearah kursi panjang di ujung ruangan. Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa kantuk kembali menyerang membuat mata ini kembali terpejam.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>" Kyoya<em>-kun<em>... "

Sebuah suara yang terasa familiar membuatku terkejut dari tidurku. Aku hanya tertegun menatap sang pemilik suara, antara sadar dan tak sadar membuat mulutku ternganga. Tch... masa bodoh dengan _image-_ku untuk saat ini. Bukankah aku memang sudah terlampau OOC?

Sebuah senyuman khas yang sudah sangat kurindukan, kini nampak jelas terlihat. Dia mendekat perlahan dan duduk di sampingku.

"Sudah lama ya tak jumpa?" Dia menghela napas panjang, "Aku pikir tak 'kan sempat melihatmu, tapi ternyata Tuhan begitu menyayangiku." Sebuah senyuman tampak terpancar indah dari paras manisnya. "Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa? Ini seperti mimpi bagiku."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau katakan. Jika ini mimpi aku harap kau dan aku akan tetap tertidur , karena aku tak ingin mimpi ini cepat berakhir." Ucapku panjang lebar. Kuraih sebelah tangannya yang terasa dingin, "Tsuna, kau harusnya jangan bangun dulu, kamu masih terlalu lemah. Aku— "

Tsunahime mengarahkan tanganku kedadaku dengan tangannya. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini, 'kan?"

" Hn. Tentu saja."

Dia tersenyum, namun anehnya terlihat datar. "Berjanjilah kau harus bahagia. Bila saatnya tiba nanti, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja dan berakhir indah."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?" Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf, aku bukan makhluk abadi. Aku tak 'kan bisa melakukannya, karena waktu tak akan mungkin terhenti di sini," Dia terlihat semakin memucat. "Kyoya_-kun_, berjanjilah untuk temukan cinta yang baru. Kau harus bahagia."

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke atas, menatap langit-langit bercat putih. Dadaku entah kenapa semakin terasa sesak.

"Aku semakin merasa sedang bermimpi, mimpi yang membingungkan. Aku tak mungkin menggantimu dengan cinta yang baru, karena pasti kamu tahu sendiri alasannya. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ta—"

Mataku seketika melebar, kaget ketika tak kulihat lagi gadis berambut _brunette_ dan beriris coklat tersebut berada di sampingku. Dia menghilang entah kemana.

"Tsunahime... " Panggilku begitu lirih.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku hanya bisa terdiam pasrah menatap gundukan tanah merah yang masih baru. Sebuah pas foto terpajang tepat di samping batu nisan. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajah Bibi Nana, suara isak tangis mendominasi tempat sepi yang lapang ini. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat kuburan yang berderet rapi.<p>

"Tsuna_-chan_, Mama akan selalu mendoakanmu. Cinta Mama untukmu, nak." Ucapnya seraya mencium batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Sawada Tsunahime'.

"Bibi, Tsuna sudah tenang di sana. Aku akan selalu mengenangnya." ucapku datar, namun aku yakin Bibi Nana dapat menangkap jelas sorot luka di dalam kedua mata beriris abu metalku.

Bibi Nana langsung bangkit dan memelukku erat. "Terima kasih sudah mempertahankan Tsunahime sejauh ini." Aku hanya dapat terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya balas memeluk wanita yang sudah seperti Ibu bagiku, "Maaf justru Bibi yang malah melepasnya."

" Aku mengerti, Bibi."

Sebuah ingatan melintas begitu saja. Perdebatan panjang kami dengan dokter yang berjalan alot kembali terkenang di dalam benakku.

_"Saya harap anda menyetujui pencabutan alat-alat pasien, sudah tak ada harapan. Sembilan puluh dua persen alat vitalnya sudah mengalami kegagalan fungsi " Ujarnya berat._

_"Tidak mungkin, Dok. Kita tak bisa menyerah sampai di sini. Tsunahime pasti kuat, dia pasti bertahan." Tekanku penuh dengan emosi._

_"Lakukan, Dok. Kasian anakku."_

_Tertohok..._

_Aku hanya bisa tertegun mendengar persetujuan beliau. Rasanya aku langsung mati rasa._

_" Maaf, Kyo_-kun_. Sudah terlalu lama." Isaknya._

_Aku perlahan jatuh terduduk dilantai, kakiku terasa tak kuat lagi untuk menopang beban tubuhku sendiri. Hatiku remuk redam. Naas rasanya menerima kenyataan. Semua mimpi indahku dengannya semakin jauh untuk menjadi kenyataan. Pertemuanku dengannya di alam mimpi, mungkin menjadi penutup kisahku dengannya._

_Selang beberapa minggu setelah keputusan itu final dipilih, akhirnya tiba waktunya pengeksekusian. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba menerima, namun tetap mencoba yakin bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan keajaiban.__  
><em>

_Benar saja, keyakinanku benar terjadi. Disaat semua alat penopang hidup tunanganku telah terlepas dari tubuhnya, tiba-tiba Tsunahime menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dokter dan suster yang menyaksikan langsung takjub saat Tsunahime dengan perlahan menggerakan jemarinya dan memanggil Ibunya lirih._

_"Tsuna_-chan_... Kau sadar, sayang?" teriak Ibunya histeris seraya berlari menghampirinya._

_Tsunahime terlihat mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, "Mama, Tsuna sayang Mama." Ucapnya lirih, begitu pelan dan nyaris berbisik._

_"Iya, nak. Mama juga sayang Tsuna_-chan_." Ucap Bibi Nana parau, sebisa mungkin Beliau mencoba menahan isakannya._

_"T-Te-ri-ma k-Ka-sih." Ucap Tsunahime terbata. "M-Ma-af, Kyo_-kun_." Sebuah lenguhan panjang terdengar sesaat sebelum Tsunahime pada akhirnya menutup matanya untuk selamanya._

_"TSUNAHIME... " Teriakku dan Bibi Nana bersamaan.__  
><em>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini aku hanya berdiri sendiri di tanah lapang ini. Menatap hampa kearah gundukan tanah dimana tunanganku telah bersemayam dengan tenang.

"_Herbivore_... kau tahu, mungkin aku akan mencoba." Tersenyum getir, "Walau entah kapan, aku berjanji akan menemukan kebahagianku. Aku harap kau tenang di sana. Aku pamit. Tapi, aku berjanji akan selalu mendoakanmu." Menghela napas perlahan, "Mungkin aku memang tak akan sering berkunjung, tapi percayalah... Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Sampai jumpa."

Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menapaki jalan setapak menuju mobilku terparkir. Kuterdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya masuk dan kemudian melajukan mobilku.

"Bila saatnya tiba, semua pasti berlalu. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu mengenangmu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bruuk...<strong>_

Di tengah perjalananku menuju kediamanku, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba melintas di depan mobilku. Dan saat aku mengerem mobilku, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku terlanjur menabraknya, keadaanku yang tengah kacau membuat kepekaan dan juga repleks-ku menjadi berkurang. Aku pun hanya bisa mengumpat saat kurasakan mobilku menghantam sesuatu. Kubuka pintu mobilku dan segera turun untuk memastikan keadaan korban atau tersangka penabrakan mobilku.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik terlihat tengah memegang lututnya yang nampak berdarah seraya merintih kesakitan.

"Sial, menyegat taksi malah keserempet mobil. aww..." keluhnya.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatapnya datar. Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukankah itu memang kesalahannya? Dia 'kan yang yang tiba-tiba melintas tanpa memperhatikan kondisi jalanan? Ck, dasar _herbivore _ceroboh.

"Hieeee... Sakit sekali." histerisnya seraya mencoba untuk bangkit.

Deg...

Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat wajahnya. " Tsunahime...? "

"Siapa?" Pemuda tersebut nampak memiringkan kepalanya, "Tsunahime? Hieee." Pekiknya, "Ano... Namaku Tsunayoshi, bukan Tsunahime." Dia bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang nampak sedikit terpincang. "Permisi, taksiku sudah menunggu. _Gomen _karena telah menghambat perjalanan anda. " Ucapnya seraya membungkuk sopan sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Aku hanya diam terpaku, melihat pemuda tersebut menaiki taksi dan akhirnya berlalu pergi, menghilang dari pandangan. Sosok pemuda coklat jabrik itu benar-benar begitu sama persis dengannya, Tsunahime. Bagaimana bisa ada dua sosok yang begitu identik di dunia ini? Walau pun memang berbeda gender, tapi—

"Mungkin hanya karena aku terlalu kehilangan. " Ucapku parau.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Salam kenal, minna-san. Sao berharap bisa diterima difandom KHR ini. Sao masih newbi. **

**Sao gak terlalu yakin dengan genre fict ini. Dan please, jangan bantai Sao karena Hibari yang OOC dan juga endingnya yang gaje. Maklumi saja ya...**

**Sao juga minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama, singkatan Tsunahime sama kayak Tsunayoshi— sama-sama Tsuna. Lalu fict ini juga pernah Sao publish di fb dan Fandom dengan nama chara lain. Oke, arigatou sudah mau mampir di fict Sao yang pertama kali di fandom KHR.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berkenan mereview?**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake...<strong>

Sawada Nana membungkukan setengah badannya pada sosok pria berpakaian serba hitam dan bertopi fedora di hadapannya. "Terima kasih karena selama ini telah berkenan menjaga dan mendidik puteraku."

"Hmp... sudah kewajibanku sebagai tutornya." Membenarkan posisi topinya yang kurang tepat— Rebon, nama pria tersebut— menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang nampak tak biasa. "Lagi pula Tsunayoshi adalah penerus Vongola yang kesepuluh."


End file.
